The visual function of patients with ocular diseases or lesions in the visual pathways and of normal subjects is measured using psychophysical techniques. The data obtained are correlated with those obtained by electrophysiological testing of visual function. The results, which contribute to the diagnosis of ocular and neural disorders that affect vision, are needed to characterize the nature and evolution of the disorders. They are also valuable in the assessment of the effect of treatment regimens on the outcome of these diseases.